


Miles Up

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [97]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Semi Public Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @feelmyroarrrr : Persuading Bucky to go on a hot air balloon ride after you’d learnt how to fly them. Then fucking when looking at the world passing by.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 7





	Miles Up

“We’re doing what now?” Bucky asked you confusedly as you drove him and yourself to the location of today’s date.

You snorted, “I said we’re going into a hot air balloon.”

“Okaaaay? Is someone going to maneuver this hot air balloon?” he asked with an arched brow.

You nodded, “Yup! Me!” you said proudly.

“You know how to control a hot air balloon?!”

“Remember when I told you I have many talents?”

“Yeah.”

“This is one of them.”

Bucky was still confused, “Wait. Hold on. How come during the two years of us dating, you’ve never mentioned this once?”

You shrugged, “Never seemed relevant, I guess.”

“Baby girl, you can pilot a hot air balloon! That’s fucking awesome!”

You shrugged again, “Not that hard, honestly. But yeah. That’s one of the many things I can do. Ah! We’re here!” you drove up to a clearing where a hot air balloon sat in the middle. You waved at your friend as you exited your car, “Hey Max!” she waved back as she approached, “So the sky is clear, no high winds, and that baby is waitin’ for ya!” 

You gave her a hug, “Thanks so much for this!”

“No problem! I’ll be down the trail at the ranger’s shack. Phone me if you need anything!” he gave you a salute and began to walk down a trail off the side of the clearing where trees were gathered.

Bucky came around, backpack and picnic basket in his arms, “Woah,” he stared up at the aircraft, “I never realized how huge these things are. They always look so tiny in the air.”

You grabbed the picnic basket from his hand and began to walk towards the balloon, “I know. It’s amazing! Just wait until we’re up in the sky. It’s so beautiful.”

You hopped into the balloon basket, Bucky following suit. The basket was much roomier than he thought. He looked above him to see the gas chamber was lit and blowing hot air into the balloon, but not enough to take off. 

“Oh! Can you untie the ropes from the ground?” Bucky hopped out of the basket and unwrapped the two ropes that were held down by stakes. As soon as they were freed, the balloon began to slowly rise. Bucky quickly hopped back in which made you giggle.

“Don’t worry, babe, I wouldn’t have left ya behind.” you then cranked up the gas, creating more hot air entering into the balloon. As more hot hair filled it, the higher and higher you two went. 

Bucky watched in awe as your car and the trees became smaller and smaller, “Holy cow.”

“That’s not even the best part yet,” you said with a wide grin. 

Ten minutes later, you lowered the gas to a steady level. There was a slight breeze, but nothing to worry about. 

The sun was still beaming above you, you could feel more of its heat from where you were, “Y/N…this is…beautiful.” from where you were, Bucky could see the city. The sun’s beams shining upon the buildings and land below him. 

You wrapped one around around his torso and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, “This is the best part.”

Bucky was in disbelief, “This is amazing.”

* * *

After taking some time to enjoy the sights around and below, you opened up the picnic basket. You popped open the champagne and poured each of you a glass. Bucky’s back was turned to the sights, his body facing yours. You mimicked him, except your head was watching the blue skies, clouds slowly passing by. You sipped at the champagne, letting out a content sigh. When you looked towards Bucky, he was already watching you. He licked his lips.

You smirked, “What?”

He set down his glass into the picnic basket where it was balanced, “You look absolutely gorgeous right now. The sun is shining from behind giving you this glowing effect.” He took your free hand, pulling you closer to him, “You look like a goddess.” He cupped your chin, leaning down and kissing your lips. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you as close to him as possible and you held your hand out, not wanting to spill the champagne over the both of you.

You pulled away giggling, “Hold on.” you placed your glass next to his in the basket. When you stood back up, Bucky’s lips were on yours again. He backed you to the edge of the basket and grabbed your dress, bunching it up in his hand. With his knee, he separated your legs more, allowing him more access to your-

“Fuck, you weren’t wearing panties this entire time?”

“Surprise.”

He kisses you again and it’s much more heated this time. When he pulls away, he turns you around and pins you against the basket, he grinds into your ass and you could feel a bulge forming with every move, “I want you to look at the world below while I fuck you.”

His words caused you to moan and clench your thighs together, which resulted with a slap to your ass, “None of that, baby girl. I’ll be doing that for ya. Now, open those gorgeous legs a bit wider for me.” you did as you were told, bracing yourself against the roped edge. 

You bite down onto your lip when you feel two of Bucky’s metal fingers rubbing circles onto your slit, “You gettin’ nice and wet for me, baby?” his fingers graze over your clit before scooping into your core.

“Shit,” you murmur and close your eyes.

With his right hand, Bucky grips your chin, “Uh uh. Open your eyes, doll face. I told you, watch the world below while I fuck your pretty pussy.” Bucky continued to finger you until you were nice and wet for him. Your heard the clinking of his belt and a soft thud. You looked over your shoulder to see him staring at you, his metal hand around his hard cock, slowly stroking himself, “Face that way, princess. Don’t make me tell you again.” you turned back and pushed out your ass more. 

Bunching your dress back in his hand, Bucky slowly inserted himself into you with a groan, “That’s it. Damn, you always feel so snug around me, huh, baby?” all you did was nod as he began to thrust his hips into you. 

His chest molded along your back as he leaned over to whisper into your ear, “Look at all those people below.” you looked down to see groups of people flying kites at another portion of the clearing, “Can you imagine? They’re probably all looking up at us right now and they have no idea that I’m pounding into your pussy.”

“Bucky,” you whined.

“What is it? You want more, huh? What d’ya want, Y/N? Tell me.”

“Play with my clit.”

“And what do you say?”

“Please?”

He kissed your shoulder as he said, “Good girl”. One hand remained occupied with your dress, the other slid around your body and in-between your thighs. When you felt him begin to rub circles along your hardened nub, you moaned which turned him on even more, “That’s it, sweetheart. Lemme hear those sweet sounds. Let the whole fucking world know who’s lovin’ ya.”

“Shit, Bucky,” your grip on the edge of the basket was tight. If you had super strength, you were sure you would rip through the rope and wood. 

“So beautiful. Such a goddess. My goddess. My beautiful, perfect, goddess,” he continued to mumble praises into your ear as his cock pounded in you and fingers worked on your clit.

“Baby, I’m close,” you whimpered, eyes wanting to close from the pleasure, but you didn’t want to disobey Bucky again. 

“Cum on my cock, sweetness. I’m right behind. Riiight behind ya.” his thrusts were harder now. His skin slapping against yours, your heat building up his. Fuck, you couldn’t help but feel so turned on right now. You and Bucky fucking while the world passes by, couldn’t help but feel turned on by the thought of people staring up at you and not having a goddamn clue about what was going on inside this hot air balloon.

“I’m cumming, Bucky.”

“Go head, princess. Lemme feel ya. Let go for me, baby doll.”

“Fuck!” you gasped as a wave of pleasure hit you, you heard Bucky’s groans. Your walls clenching down on him, bringing him to his own pleasure.

“Shit! Y/N! Goddamn!” he cried out as he fucked his cum out into you. He kept going until his pace slowed, giving you a few more thrusts before pulling out. A few drops leaking out from your cunt.

He groaned as he turned you around, lips on your once more, “That,” smooch, “was” smooch, “fucking,” smooch, “amazing,” smooch.

He stepped back to pull up his underwear and pants. You smooth out any wrinkles that may have formed on your dress while bunched in Bucky’s hand. You then went into his backpack and pulled out a pair of panties, slipping them on. 

Bucky gave you a questioning gaze and you shrugged, “I don’t like the breeze,” which made Bucky laugh. 

You two proceeded to finish your champagne and dig into the food that you had packed. Today’s date was definitely a success.


End file.
